Musket
The is a added in Version 0.85 and removed in 0.897, being replaced by the Repeater Crossbow. It was added back in Version 1.6.7. It started as an Age 10 item, but it's an Age 9 item now. Technical * The Musket is available at Age 9 only if the player had chosen the Crossbow earlier at Age 8. * Bullets fired from the Musket deal 50 Damage to Players per shot. * Bullets fired from the Musket cost 10 Stone per shot. * The Musket reduces movement speed by approximately 35%. * The Musket can fire a Bullet once every 1.5 seconds. * Bullets fired from the Musket cannot travel over unless the player uses Platforms. The exceptions are Pit Traps and , which can be fired over no matter what. Windmills, Trees, Bushes, and Cacti also block Bullets as they are too tall to shoot over. * When the Musket is used to gather 3,000 , it would turn into the Gold Musket. Similarly, gathering 7,000 Resources turned it into the Diamond Musket, and gathering 12,000 Resources turned it into the Ruby Musket. ** The Gold, Diamond, and Ruby Muskets do not render in-game, as their file location is in the wrong location. The only resource that could be gathered by the Musket is Food, obtained by killing . *** It was also possible to obtain Wood by destroying Wood Walls, as Wood Walls may be destroyed by Bullets. This is highly inefficient, however. * The Musket has a huge recoil, making it hard to run towards someone while shooting. * With the Marksman hat, it travels 30.2 grid spaces. Strategy Using * The Musketeer Hat reduces the cost of Bullets (5 Stone instead of 10) and is thus an eligible option. * If timed correctly, two Muskets can instantly kill a player who does not have Soldier Helmet equipped due to their high Damage. * Due to its speed and fast Resource gathering rate, the Hand Axe is effectively combined with the Musket. * If the player wants an offensive boost, the Short Sword is also strong with the Musket. However, the player would have to keep in mind that upgrading Ages and gathering Resources would be slower. In addition, the movement speed with the Short Sword would decrease. * Try to stay a safe distance away from your target in case they have a Bow, Short Sword or an upgraded variant of those as the reload of the Musket is very slow and also makes the player move very slow. * Try getting 2 other teammates with Musket, so even if someone has Soldier Helmet you have a chance to kill them immediately (hopefully they have good aim). * Marksman Cap paired with the Musket is not that useful since the shot is already very fast. * If the player attempts to instakill with Polearm and Musket/Short Sword and Musket, you should know that the Musket will fire efficiently with hardly any delay only if the last time you used it you wait for it to reload. * Paired with the Diamond Polearm, as if used skillfully and quickly it can instakill. Remember, you have to wait for the Musket to reload for your next use, or else it won't fire immediately, thus giving your opponent a good amount of time to heal. * Pair with Daggers for fast movement speed and high gathering rate. * It can be used with Short Sword and Bull Helmet to achieve an Instakill. * It can also be paired with Golden Polearm to achieve an Instakill. * Quickly switching from either golden Polearm or higher into the Musket can instakill Against * Due to the Musket's slow rate of fire and crippling movement speed, one can quickly move side to side while advancing forward with a Melee Weapon so that the Musket user cannot hit the Player, but will be exposed to melee attacks. * With a like Repeater Crossbow, one can take cover behind a Structure, every now and then coming out and firing, which will drain the Musket user's health while staying safe from shots. * When running from a Musket user run in a zigzag pattern as it will be harder to hit you. Gold Variant The Golden Musket, a golden version of the Musket (replaced by the Repeater Crossbow), is very difficult to get and is actually invisible instead of golden. This is unique among all the Golden Weapons in the game. Diamond Variant The Diamond Musket is the Diamond version of normal/Gold Musket. It deals with the same damage as the normal/gold Musket to everything. Like The Hunting Bow, it doesn't have textures. (Gold Musket also doesn't have a texture) The bad thing about the Diamond Musket is that you never know when you've switched from Gold Musket to Diamond Musket. because they are both invisible unless you have a texture pack. Ruby Variant The Ruby Musket is just like the Diamond/Golden Musket. It deals with the same amount of damage as the normal musket and has no sprite so it appears invisible. Since it has no sprite, you will never know once you have switched to the Ruby Musket just like the Diamond Musket, unless you have a texture pack. Real Life Equivalent * The Musket was a weapon used by Europeans in the Age of Exploration, from the late 1400s to the early 1700s. It was later replaced by the rifle. * A real musket provided much more power than a normal crossbow, explaining the high 50 damage. * It also provided a slow rate of fire, which is also shown in-game. Trivia * For a long time, the Greater Spikes were required to obtain the Musket due to a glitch. * Throughout History, weapons have been buffed, nerfed, had their sprite changed and been moved back an Age, or replaced. But never has any Weapon actually been removed, and then added back, until the Musket. * It has the lowest fire-rate of any Weapon. * Despite it doing 2.5x more damage than Daggers per hit, Daggers are 6x faster at killing someone. * In the game files, the normal musket's name is musket_1. But unlike other weapons, its gold, diamond, and ruby sprites are musket_g, musket_d, and musket_r respectively instead of musket_1_g, musket_1_d, and musket_1_r. ** It is because of this erroneous spelling that the Gold, Diamond and Ruby variants are not recognized by the game's code, and they appear invisible. * When the Musket was first added, it was responsible for massive outrage on the Subreddit, leading to it being nerfed, and then later removed, however it was added back by Yendis Entertainment for unknown reasons. * The original concept of this Weapon was made by a discord user, who went by the name of Unnamed_Tank, thus making it the first time a concept made by the community has been added to the game. * The Musket is the only Ranged Weapon that requires Stone to shoot. * Although you usually can't get Musket with Katana, (because you choose Crossbow or Katana) you can with a certain hack. History * 1.6.9 - There are now Gold, Diamond, and Ruby sprites. However, they are in the wrong file location and thus don't render. * 1.6.9 - Re-added. Damage nerfed to 50 instead of 60 and Bullet costs increased to 10 instead of 5. * 0.897 - Removed, replaced by the Repeater Crossbow. * 0.88 - Move speed increased and damage increased to 60. * 0.87 - Damage increased to 50, move speed and fire rate heavily decreased. * 0.86 - Move speed decreased and damage decreased to 45. * 0.85 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_r.png Gallery MusketGold.png Musket.PNG Musketman.png